


I'm Every Woman (It's All in Me)

by Stella_Louise



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Bede looks like a woman and I love it!, Fire Prevention Month fic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Women's Month Celebration fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Louise/pseuds/Stella_Louise
Summary: Bede has always been Hop's favorite 'woman', and he'd do anything to make the Ballonlea Gym Leader happy.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I'm Every Woman (It's All in Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellas!  
> This is a one-shot for all of the women in the world, especially to the fujoshi-tachi out there!  
> Happy Women's Month to all of you, and amidst the COVID-19 virus we have to stay positive and take care of ourselves while we're at it. Stay inside your houses! :)  
> Alright, here we go!

It's always been a mystery to Hop how he obviously fell head over heels to that snob boy who claims to be a Challenger endorsed by the Macro Cosmos Chairman, and that this boy would beat the Champion someday. And the bigger mystery of it all was that: how in the world did Hop knocked the guy out and have kids with him?

These are all products of the present Galarian Professor's thoughts, who is busily handing manuals to newly-hired assistants in the Lab at Wedgehurst.

The former Challenger and brother of the former Champion fifteen years ago is now officially the regional Professor of Galar, along with Sonia who feels like she's really getting older by the passing days.

How nostalgic, eh?

* * *

Years ago, a boy said to her that he would like to help out both people and Pokémon. That's why Sonia decided to take the boy in and make him the person who he is today. It took a lot of courage, determination, willpower and everything nice to pull it off and eventually Hop did it. Leon couldn't be more proud of this development and the fact that Hop wanted to settle on his own made the former Champion happier.

It was then that Hop decided to propose to Bede, after years of being together and at a legal age they consummated their relationship to a whole new level.

After months of marriage, Hop discovered that Bede feels something strange with his body. Even Zacian feels something new about the Fairy-type Leader. After thorough thinking, Hop decided to bring the cream-haired teen to a doctor, only to discover something that will change their lives.

"He is pregnant." was the doctor's reply and it all made full circle to Hop. When Bede found out the facts himself, tears wouldn't stop and constant crying was heard all over the hospital room. When Hop's Mum and Lee found out, they couldn't be more surprised. Ms. Opal was highly impressed, since she believed that the fae may have something to do with this. The mystery of it all with how Bede ended up pregnant was something they never really found out why.

And so, at the age of 19, Hop officially becomes a father.

* * *

**Ten years after...**

"Really? When is your graduation?" a 29-year old Bede asks, eyes focused on both the Rotom Phone and his cooking.

 _"Next week, Mum!"_ a cheerful voice resonates from the phone's speakers.

"Isn't that too early? I mean, you still have projects to finish."

_"It's okay, Mum. At least we get to go home earlier than expected."_

"That's really great, though. I miss both of you."

 _"Us, too Mum. I hope we really get home faster."_ another voice speaks thru the phone.

"Dialga isn't gonna be happy if it hears that." Bede remarks, and both people from the other line chuckle.

 _"Mum, you really suck at jokes. Please stop."_ the male voice starts, and Bede has to blush a bit at that remark.

"Excuse you, your Dad is more corny than I do." Bede snorts, placing some cupcake batter into molds.

 _"No way! Dad's so cool!"_ the female voice interjects.

_"Hah? Isn't Mum way cooler? He's the Gym Leader of Ballonlea!"_

_"Oh shush you Brent! Dad's cooler!"_

_"Is not!"_ the 'Brent' talks back.

 _"Is too!"_ the female one defends.

"Shhh. Stop it, you two." Bede chuckles. "I'm not cooking your fave dishes when you get home."

 _"MUM?!!"_ both kids become scared. Their chuckling Mum isn't a good sign.

"Yep. Unless you both behave and get here safely."

 _"We will Mum!"_ Brent answers.

 _"Love you, Mum!"_ the girl adds.

"Love you, too, Brent and Hailey. Even when you're ten, both of you will be my babies."

 _"Mum, we're technically kids."_ Brent has to roll his eyes at this.

"Yeah. I can see that. And finally you'll be Pokémon Trainers." Bede smiles and both kids did too.

 _"Can't wait!!"_ Brent interjects. And Hailey giggles.

"I'm sure your Dad will be proud." Bede says while placing the baking pans in the oven. "Be careful out there in Alola, okay? Say Hi to Professor Kukui for me."

 _"Noted, Mum!"_ Hailey says a bit louder.

"Alright. I'll be going now. These cupcakes will have to be delivered to the Lab."

 _"'kay Mum! Be seeing you!"_ Hailey replies.

"Looking forward to it." Bede then turns to Brent. "Take care of your sister, alright?"

 _"Always will, Mum."_ Brent makes an okay sign and grins.

"Then it's a goodbye for now." Bede says, and both kids nod with a wave of hands then the line drops.

Bede smiles to himself. It really is a blessing to have Brent and Hailey in his life. He may not be a real woman, but the maternal instincts are kicking in and he's happy with all these cheesy emotions revolving in his head. And with a resolve, he waits for the cupcakes to bake and packs them in a box. He then leaves the Gym to his Gym Trainers and calls a Corviknight Express to get to Wedgehurst, where his husband is waiting for him.

* * *

The trip to Wedgehurst is indeed quick, and Bede finds himself in front of the Lab's door. Bede now wears a flowy Gym attire, with the usual pink and cyan combination. His hair has grown longer and has to be pony-tailed so it doesn't become wavy. The black-pink butterfly insignia on his shirt is there, representing the Ballonlea Gym very well.

Bede enters the Lab, and he sees a lot of new Trainees who quickly recognize him. They all sent welcoming smiles to him and he did it back. As he walks at the hallway leading to the Professor's Office, there's a warm feeling blossoming from his chest. And so the door is within sight, and as he opens it, the usual busy environment is present. Hop is busy writing something on a piece of paper while shifting gazes occasionally to a book.

"Overworking again, Mr. Smartass?" the snarky remark returns, and Hop'e eyes widen at the voice.

"Bede." Hop turns the revolving chair around. Happy seeing the one who always, always makes his heart beat faster.

"Got something for you, if you don't mind having a break for a while."

Hop's lips curve up to a smile. "I don't mind."

Then Hop stands and presses a quick kiss to Bede's lips. The now-obvious height difference is making things a bit difficult. Hop has grown way taller while Bede is left behind by a few centimeters.

"Your kids are gonna graduate in the Pokémon School a week from now." Bede remarks, arranging the dining table and opening the box of cupcakes he baked.

Hop sits down with him, removing his glasses and enjoying the dessert's aroma presented in front of him.

"Brent told me a while ago. I'm really excited, though."

"Me, too." Bede smiles. "Those two are really like us, aren't they?"

"You're definitely right." Hop snakes an arm around Bede's waist. "Who would've thought the great Ballonlea Gym Leader gets pregnant at his nineteenth."

Bede glares a bit at this, just to show a bit more love. "And who would've thought a real-life idiot would get down on his knees and propose just like that? Seriously, you're altogether annoying."

Hop groans. "Not this thing again. Do you have something bothering you again?"

"Not really, but-" Bede's statement is cut off when he suddenly felt like throwing up.

"Bede?? Are you okay??" Hop's panicky state isn't really helping.

"I almost puked and that's what you ask?" Bede remarks.

"Stop with the sarcasm already." Hop groans again. "Could it be..."

"It's nothing. I just probably ate something bad." Bede tries to brush it off again.

"Oh no you're not going with that excuse again! You said the same thing when I discovered you're pregnant with Brent and Hailey." Hop defends and gets his Rotom Phone.

"Please." Bede rolls his eyes. "It's not always that I get knocked out by you."

"Please." Hop returns with the same energy. "Don't make things harder. I'm gonna call a doctor here."

And Bede putting up a fight is suspended for the time being.

* * *

"What's up Doc? Seen anything?" Hop asks, holding hands with Bede.

Bede lays in the extra bed in Hop's room at the Lab. The doctor is finished doing some scans and is already putting up the results. Bede rolls his eyes at the extent of worry Hop is putting himself into.

"As it was ten years ago, my prediction is indeed correct." the doctor says plainly, and the couple's eyes widen at that.

"Oh gracious Arceus." Bede sighs heavily, not at the news but at the trembling on his hands.

"Well, Bede is indeed pregnant again." the doctor comments, and Hop lets out all the breath that he's been holding in without realizing.

"T-That's... great news!!" Bede closes his eyes in exhaustion of seeing Hop being his worrywart self again. Though short-lived, his emotions return to positive ones when Hop finally smiles after that ordeal.

"Thank you Doctor. I guess I'm fine by now." Bede finally speaks up.

The doctor nods. "Yes. But you know the drill."

Bede, who knows what the doctor implies, nods in affirmation. The usual 'no stressing out' policy is in. And with this, Hop decides to make a temporary leave of work to monitor his spouse's condition. Bede rolls his eyes again at the over-concerned attribute, insisting that he can take care of himself.

* * *

"I wonder why is it so sudden that you became pregnant again..." Hop comments after the check-up.

"Oh? Then who said a few nights ago that _'I wanna let it all out inside you'_ with some sort of _strangled moan_ and _powerful thrusts?_ Has it rang a bell?" Bede explicitly tells and the tanned man blushes a bit at that.

"B-Bede! You can't just say stuff like that, y'know?" Hop remarks with an embarrassed expression.

"Oh, I know. I really know." Bede smirks triumphantly, earning what he wants.

"Okay, let's cut to the chase." Hop then says with a renewed spirit. "No heavy work for you, _Wifey_."

"Who are you calling _Wifey_ , bastard?" Bede's mood turns upside-down.

"Ah, never mind." Hop sighs hopefully. "So we'll have to lessen your work and have you rest for a few days every week. You'll have to cut your usual schedule of accepting challengers at the Gym."

"Why do I feel like you've said those things ten years ago?"

"Bede! Stop commenting rudely and listen, will you?" Hop straightened himself and Bede lets out a sigh of surrender.

After that, Bede is confined in their room. He sleeps a few hours before dinner, and when he wakes up, the smell of smoke quickly entered his nose. Waking up, he exits the room and walks to the hallway of the attached house in the Gym. When he enters the kitchen, he can't help but do a face-palm gesture. His idiot husband is cooking, almost burning the whole kitchen with how thick the black smoke has become.

"Hop! Stop burning the kitchen down!" Bede's strong voice makes the other one flinch, almost dropping the frying pan with some sort of unidentified cooking object.

"B-Bede! You're up I see!" Hop nervously chuckles, the glare he receives is not a good sign.

"I'm up, alright. Now, turn off the stove and explain this whole mess."

"Uhm." Hop can only respond so solemnly. He turns off the stove, and there are scattered pieces of meat and vegetable peels on the floor. Seeing that this will add stress to Bede, he quickly cleans the mess.

When it's all said and done, Bede now cooks dinner for them just in time. Both of them sit down and eat with much silence. Hop can't even say a thing after that or he'll just worsen things up.

"I appreciate the fact that you're cooking for me, but please don't do it again." Bede's blunt statement makes Hop cringe at his seat, as if he's shrinking smaller.

"S-Sorry to ruin your _haven_ , Bede." Hop can't help the tears flowing from his eyes. Bede flinches at this, realizing he must have gone overboard with his husband.

"Hop." Bede tries to reach out his hand to the other. "I'm not saying this to actually hurt you. You know I love you, right?"

"I know." Hop recovers from the sniffing. "I just want to make you happy and yet I ruined it again."

"You always make me happy, Hop. Believe me. Just act like your old self and don't push yourself too hard to be something you aren't." Bede comments with a sincere smile. "You're just fine with what you are."

"Thanks Bede. You are the best thing that happened to me." Hop now tries to smile. "You don't know how much you do to me to stay strong and fighting."

"The feeling's mutual, Hop." Bede scoops a spoonful of the food and moves it to Hop's direction. "Now, open up."

Hop takes the food in, relishing at how his spouse can cook wonders. "You always spoil me, y'know?"

"Aren't we the same?" Bede says back, and both of them laugh at that.

* * *

A week passes by and the couple is waiting at the airport. After their kids' graduation, Professor Kukui quickly picked out a flight schedule. He makes sure that both kids arrive home safely with the constant reminders. After a few hours, the plane reach Galar.

The kids, after checking off at the airport, go straight ahead to the lounge. And what they see make them smile all the more.

"Mum! Dad!" Brent shouts with a strong wave of his hand. Hailey follows, pulling her suitcase along with such force.

"Brent! Hailey! Over here!" Hop waves his hands upon recognizing his children. Bede just smiles and waves a hand in silence.

The trip back to Ballonlea is not actually quiet, as the kids start rambling about all their experiences at Alola Region. The proud parents listen with enthusiasm, especially Hop.

"And we also caught some Pokémon in Alola, too!" Hailey interjects.

"Color me impressed! That's awesome, you two!" Hop comments while driving the car. "I should have them seen when we're at the Lab."

"Hm!" both kids answer.

"I'm always proud of you two." Bede shares. "Now, what do you two plan after all that?"

"I wanna challenge the League, Mum!" Hailey says with utmost enthusiasm. Bede almost snorts at this.

"I wanna be next in line to you, Mum..." Brent says, and Bede is surprised. "... as a Gym Leader."

"W-Well, I've never thought you'd go for that." Bede remarks, and Brent nods.

"That's plenty fine!" Hop comments happily. "You have a successor, Bede!"

"I know." Bede rolls his eyes. His husband really has a tendency to state the obvious. "Aren't you worried no one from our kids want to be a Professor?"

"Oh?" Hop pretends to make face. "I believe the _third one_ will."

And this earns a ton of shocked gasps from the kids, and a glare from Bede.

"W-Whoa! We're gonna have a younger sibling??" Brent's ever-composed self turns into one of a stunned expression.

"For real??" Hailey almost knocks out his brother from her seat.

"Uh, w-well that-" Bede stutters, showing meek face to his kids.

"Yup! You're gonna have it 9 months from now." Hop smirks and Bede stops glaring after that.

Having Hop as a proud husband and with two kids make Bede feel like he's always home. With that, he feels he can do anything, be it a man or woman's work. Because in the end, he's like every woman who wished nothing but the best for their family. And Hop will agree that Bede has it all in him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! Sorry it wasn't that profound since it's just a one-shot.  
> Let's celebrate Women's Month and Fire Prevention Month all at the same time!  
> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Stella


End file.
